1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal device having a correction function for natural color and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a terminal device having a correction function for natural color and a method thereof capable of correcting the natural color by indicating in real time on a screen whether the natural color corrected by a user is included in a reference image data area preset in accordance with the natural color.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, distribution of terminal devices has increased, such as, desktop computer or laptop, while prices are decreasing for computer peripheral devices operated by interfacing with the terminal devices. With such price decrease, a distribution of color image inputting and outputting devices, such as, a printer and monitor has increased.
Because of each characteristic in a given color image, most color image inputting and outputting devices do not create the same color or colors within limited range of minimal errors. For example, the printer may have a different color system from another color image inputting and outputting device, such as, the monitor. Accordingly, most colors delivered on the monitor are different from the printer.
In other words, the color of prints output from the printer depends on an image type created at the terminal device by adjusting the color of the image displayed on the monitor connected to the terminal device. Once the adjusted image is printed through the printer, the printed image may comprise a different color from the image indicated through the monitor.
The printed image color is different from the image indicated through the monitor because each color image inputting and outputting device has a different system. That is, the color system used at the monitor comprises RGB (Red, Green, Blue), while the color system for the printer may comprise CMYK (Cyan, Magenta, Yellow, Black).
A RGB system may consists of three primary colors and is used at the printer, television (TV), and other image outputting devices, which embody the color with a principle of light. The more colors are mixed, the brighter colors are delivered. Likewise, a method of generating an image by mixing colors refers to as an additive color mixture. On the other hand, a CMYK system generates several colors by mixing colors and becoming turbid, and the image generating method is referred to as a subtractive color mixture.
FIG. 1 shows a relationship between a RGB color model and CMYK color model.
As shown in FIG. 1, the RGB system may be used to create the CMYK system. That is, the mixture between red and blue produces magenta, and the mixture between blue and green produces cyan. The mixture between green and red produces yellow. The color black (K) is added separately at the CMYK model because a CMY mixture can not generate the color black. Therefore, ink or toner can be saved.
As described above, a color matching process which converts the RGB color model into the CMYK color model is performed in order to output as prints an image indicated on the monitor. If the color adjusted by the user through the monitor is not accurate, even if the color matching process is performed, the color of the image output on paper may be distorted.
Natural colors such as skin color, sky color and green grass color are more difficult to adjust through the monitor by the user. Accordingly, the image quality output on the paper may be deteriorated. Therefore, the color image inputting and outputting devices need to output the same color, regardless of manufacturer, device type or device method.